The Assassin in Volterra
by Yardat sama
Summary: It was dark in the city of Volterra, but there weren't only vampires lurking in the dark...
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Assassins Creed_

The Assassin in Volterra

The year was 1497, and the night was dark in the small city in the Italian countryside, and to a black clothed assassin was unnaturally quiet at that time of night. Ezio Auditore, had come to Volterra on a mission to eliminate a man who had crossed the Medici far too many times, but upon hearing about how the Medici's wanted him dead, the man ran southwest to the smaller city of Volterra.

Ezio looked around the city's rooftops, and silently wondered at the lack of guards on the city's rooftops, and the fact that the city was quiet. Maybe he was too used to the many guards of Venezia, or Firenze, but there were not that many guards even upon the ground. There were the occasional brutes and the standard guard, but not even one archer? It almost seemed like the city was not scared of anything happening to its occupants.

A rustle of clothing dropped Ezio quickly out of his musings and with his blade out, whirled around to spot a slip of a dark piece of cloth disappear behind a pillar. Ezio was getting unnerved. Something prowled in the darkness here, something ominous made the air fill with tension. He felt himself being _watched_.

Ezio kept his blade out and swiftly but surely, ran across the rooftops to where he had heard the target was hiding. And all the while, he felt eyes upon him the whole way there.

_There!_

Ezio whipped around throwing a dagger, and heard the ripping of clothing, but the assassin also heard the metal of the dagger hitting what sounded like another piece of metal.

" Merda."

Ezio whipped his head from side to side, all the while searching the dark rooftops for this elusive guard that had shadowed him over several rooftops and buildings, while apparently wearing heavy armor, but it couldn't be as big as brute armor, maybe as light as his. This shadow guard wasn't revealing himself even after a dagger had been thrown at him, and Ezio was wondering if he had just hit some metal decorative item on the rooftop. But no, this _feeling_ of being watched, felt like he was being _hunted_.

Ezio looked down at the courtyard he was overlooking, and spotted a hay pile, and quickly, without hesitation threw himself off the roof. He flipped himself in midair to land on his back and practically threw himself out of the pile to look around.

Ezio heard a sound and looked up. And froze.

There standing upon the roof that he had just thrown himself off of, stood a figure in a black cloak. He couldn't see the figure's eyes, but something about this person sent all his instincts haywire. The option of fight or flee came into mind and something about this person made him want to do something for the first time in his life.

_Flee._

But he stood his ground, watching the figure watching him and then the other figure nodded his head, turned and disappeared from the roof.

Ezio let out a breath that he didn't know he was holding as the feeling of being watched disappeared, Ezio turned around in the courtyard and continued on his way to assassinate the man the Medici wanted gone.

* * *

Demetri, loyal guard of the Volturi, watched as the man that he had been following across the rooftops walked away from the courtyard. The man had been interesting. Truly the man was extraordinary, as he had been able to sense a vampire, and if indeed Demetri had been human, he would have been dead with a dagger straight to the heart. Demetri then heard faint footsteps walking in his direction, " Demetri."

" Felix. What is it?"

" What are you doing on the roof?"

Demetri looked at the bigger vampire, and then in the direction the man in the black robes had walked away and very faintly grinned, " Felix, for once in my life, I almost felt like turning somebody without the approval of Master Aro."

Felix raised an eyebrow, " Oh? Who was it?"

" I do not know, but I intend to find out." And with that Demetri continued running across the rooftops, and then he smelled that man's scent, but it was a strange scent, the smell of blood lingered on this man, but it wasn't the man's own blood, and the smell of metal blended in with the blood.

Demetri stopped and heard Felix stop also, because they were at another courtyard and the man was once again on the rooftops looking down. Demetri glanced down and spotted a fat looking man in official robes walking in the courtyard, coming nearer to the man on the rooftops, then Demetri spotted three guards walking close to the fat man, and one of the guards was a brute, walking in heavy armor.

" Curse those Medici. I'll kill them for making a fool out of me…" The man continued talking but Demetri tuned him out, he was too busy looking at the man in black robes and strange black looking armor flick his wrist and two sharp daggers popped out from a mechanism strapped to his arm.

What happened next startled not only himself, but Felix as well. The man jumped off the roof, arm out and the fat man dropped to the ground with the robed man's daggers jammed into his neck.

" Holy Shit." Felix muttered.

Demetri could only agree.

" Assassino!" a guard cried out and pulled out his sword and tried to slash at the man, but the robed figure grabbed the man's arm kicked him under his arm, stole the sword and rammed it down onto the man's shoulder slicing threw the guard, killing him. The brute roared at the assassin and put the huge axe in front, guarding himself from the assassin, but the assassin paid no attention to him as he pulled out a dagger from his side and went after the other guard pushing the guard's sword away, grabbed him and stabbed him repeatedly in the chest.

And now, only the brute was left. The huge armored man swore at the assassin, but the assassin only teased the huge man as he put away his dagger, causing the brute to roar as he charged at the assassin swinging up at the assassin, but the assassin grabbed the brute's hands and the axe itself and swiftly rammed his knee into the armored man's stomach grabbing the axe, he stepped back and lifted the huge axe into the air and brought it down into the weak part of the armor near the neck, then with the brute still standing lifted the axe again and pushed him over, the brute was dead before he hit the ground.

The two vampires were still staring amazed at what this one human had done, and in less than ten minutes. He was an excellent fighter, and probably make an even better fighter if he was changed.

" Damn Demetri, if he was one of us, he could probably take you on."

Demetri looked amused, " We don't know all of his skills, but if he were like us, maybe…" Demetri's voice drifted off when the man started climbing up the side of a building, it was practically amazing for a human, and when the robed man got to the top turned around and looked_ right at him_. The man nodded and then ran in the other direction towards the city gates, " He knew we were there all along." Demetri said.

" Should we tell Master Aro?"

" Yes."

TBC

_Translation:_

Merda – Shit

This is just going be a two-shot, I just had this thought in my head and then this story came out.

Find out what happens next.

Review


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Assassin's Creed._

_Author's Note at End._

The Assassin in Volterra

Chapter 2

The corridor was dark and quiet as Demetri walked to the throne room. A few of the guards were out on missions, some were handling a newborn outbreak in France, some others were on the chase of a werewolf, as Master Caius had ordered the immediate death of the mutt. But Demetri had run into something very intriguing on his nightly patrol of Volterra.

The Assassin in white, who had killed several men without even being touched or harmed, and had extraordinary senses so as to know that he was being followed. Humans were not supposed they were being trailed by vampires, their senses weren't that keen, and when that man knew they were standing there, it surprised Demetri. Surprised Demetri enough by the time he had come to his senses, the man was all the way to the city gate and was leaving the city on horseback. But it was no matter; Demetri could track him down easily.

As he was opening the door, Demetri heard a grinding metal and metal sound and saw another vampire getting torn into pieces, probably for breaking the rules of the Volturi.

" Ah, Demetri what brings you here?" Aro said, smiling at his tracker, already reaching for Demetri's hand, and Demetri let him have it. Looking at his master's face as Aro took everything in.

" An Assassin, why I haven't seen them in almost three hundred years!" Aro let go of his hand as he sat back down on his throne, the other two brothers were staying silent as the conversation unfolded, " The last Assassin I met was in the middle east, an assassin named Altair. A truly magnificent human, he amazed me with his skills I was tempted to make him like us, but he said that he couldn't, he had many things to do to ensure that the Templar Order would never return." Aro paused and seemed to remember something, " but he said that he would keep our secret to his grave, and he did, but before he died he gave me a set of books, books that were truly rare as a gift and then with his family around him, he died, never revealing our secret.

I watched this feud between the templars and the assassins for the next couple hundred years, and saw that it was a silent war, almost as if there was another race, like vampires and werewolves, but these secret societies were human." Aro looked at Demetri, " And now Demetri, I would like to know why you did not bring this human here."

Demetri looked immediately contrite, " I am sorry Master Aro, but he doesn't know about us. I didn't think to bring to him in."

Caius spoke, " What do you want with him Aro? He is human." Caius said the last part with disgust.

" Yes, he is, but if changed, can you imagine the extraordinary power of the assassin, who while still human, he can sense a vampire!" Aro spoke passionately at the idea. The idea of having such a skilled vampire in the guard, excited the old vampire and he turned to Demetri, " Yes, Demetri, you and Felix will go and bring him to me. Now go."

Demetri bowed, " As you wish Master Aro."

Felix seemed to appear at his side as he walked back out the doors, and grinned at the smaller man, " So we're going to fetch the assassino?"

Demetri nodded, " I have a sense of where he is. He went east, when we get closer, I'll be able to track him down quicker."

Felix's grin widened, " I can't wait to find this mortal."

* * *

Ezio felt tired, a bone-weary tired. He couldn't wait to get back to Monteriggioni, and get some rest. That last mission was very tedious, he had to assassinate a man in Volterra, because the man had insulted the late Lorenzo de Medici, who had died five years ago. Ezio took it personally, and had killed the man who had dared to insult the man who had helped him after his father and brother's death so many years ago.

Ezio pushed his horse into a gallop as he spotted the walls of Monteriggioni, it was good to be back home. Maybe his sister would be in a good mood today.

* * *

Demetri was starting to truly hate this assassin. The man's track sent him east then north, then back south, and then to the west, until it finally went back east. It seemed like this Assassino, could truly _blend_ with the environment. After they had left Volterra Demetri felt like he had to strain to even get a hold on the man.

It had already been four days since they had left Volterra and Felix was starting to get amused just watching Demetri get irritated, the man they had been chasing was leading them on a wild goose chase and Felix almost hoped that it would never end, just so that he could watch Demetri's face get angrier, it was quite funny.

Demetri finally led them to a place called Monteriggioni, which had high walls and eleven towers which were patrolled by Mercenario, and flags that bore a family crest on them flew all around the city. Demetri had seen Monteriggioni almost twenty five years ago and it had been completely run down. But now, this place looked like it had been rebuilt brand new.

They walked into the gates at night and looked around, " Are you sure he's here?" Felix asked.

" I'm sure, and his scent leads straight up to that villa on the hill." Demetri mindful of the mortal nearby hurried up the steps to the villa and spotted several mercenaries practicing in a ring. None of them were the Assassino in black.

Now using their speed, they gained entrance into the villa, and saw a grand staircase, with two rooms to each side, they went into the room on the left and walked into a weapons room each walled lined with all sorts of different weapons, and then continued on into a hallway, and came out to a room filled with five stands, four had different types of armor, and one was empty. If Demetri was right, the assassin was wearing the fifth type of armor.

" Do you have a feel of where he is?"

Demetri closed his eyes, " His scent is everywhere, and I can't get a feel on him. There are six heartbeats in this villa, two are alone, one upstairs, one downstairs. Four are in a room together downstairs also. Felix, check to see the one upstairs, but if it isn't the assassino, leave the mortal alone, don't let it see you. I'll check the others downstairs."

Felix nodded, and sped up the stairs and looked around the corner of a room to see a woman kneeling in front of a bed eyes closed in prayer. She didn't move, and Felix saw that she was no threat and sped back down stairs to where Demetri would be. Demetri was stepping back inside the villa, coming back inside from the back of the villa.

" Was he there?" Demetri questioned.

" No, just a woman."

Demetri cursed, " The other person who was alone was an older man, probably the leader of the Mercenario in this fortress," Demetri paused, " Then the assassin is in that room with the other mortals, and as much I would enjoy disposing of the humans, we should keep casualties to a minimum."

Felix agreed, " We would be killed ourselves if we let the secret of what we are out."

Demetri nodded, " We wait. He will have to leave sooner or later, then we will grab him."

* * *

The two vampires had to wait for a while, and then one heartbeat moved from the room into the next room. Demetri looked into the room and saw their target, the assassin in black facing a wall with what looked like be old pieces of paper hung on the wall.

" Nipote (nephew), we only have two pieces left to go, then the codex will be complete."

" Twenty-one years of collecting these, uncle, and I've heard rumors of one hidden in Venezia, and the other in Forli. I'll be checking Forli before I head to Venezia, but before I head to Forli I'll be going to Firenze." The assassin said.

" Aye Firenze, I've heard of some unrest brewing there since Lorenzo died. There's been talk of a priest gathering power there," The older man sighed sounding exhausted, " Lorenzo, why couldn't you have left a competent heir?"

" Nothing we can do now uncle, but for now I'll be taking my leave right after I visit mother, as my other affairs here have been completed the art merchant finally had his last renovation."

" That man's been complaining for years."

The assassin chuckled, " Indeed. Goodbye uncle."

" Until next time nipote."

The assassin walked back into the room with the other people and went to talk to another person in the room, " I'll see you again Leonardo, you've been a great help with the Codex pages."

" Anything for you my friend."

Demetri didn't hear anything from the Assassin and then they saw a flash of black and watched the assassin disappear up the stairs. A few moments later he heard the assassin murmuring to his mother upstairs. Demetri didn't want to try to grab the assassin in the villa as it would alert the other inhabitants to their presence. He would follow the assassin to outside Monteriggioni and grab him there, as there would be fewer humans around.

Soft footsteps told them of the assassin's presence and then they saw him jump over the balcony to the first floor, and then run out the door. They followed swiftly after him avoiding the humans and then saw the man already on the rooftops near the main pathway leading to the gates.

Demetri and Felix followed him on the rooftops and then the assassin stopped in front of them, and glanced back at them, " I was wondering who was in the villa, and who seemed to be following me. I would ask you your names and why are you following me?"

Felix grinned amused, but Demetri knew that this man could somehow disappear from their senses and bowed his head in greeting, " Good evening, my name is Demetri of Volterra," and gesturing to Felix, " And this is Felix also of Volterra. We are under orders to bring you to Volterra, as our Master Aro would like an audience with you."

The Assassin turned to fully face them they saw the man had a light beard covering the man's tanned face, and a scar on the right side of his face, he had broad shoulders and was taller than Demetri by a couple of inches. The man looked handsome even to Demetri and then the man looked around them, " Come we will finish this where there are less eyes." Then the man continued on his way to the gates, knowing that they were following him.

They watched as the man did another one of his death defying stunts as he jumped off the roof totally at random and landed into a hay pile, and jumped out of the pile not one injury on him. They made their way out of the gates as well and followed the man away from Monteriggioni and when they were farther away the man turned to them and pulled down his hood to look at them, and they finally saw his eyes, they were hazel and seemed to stare straight through you.

The man stared at them, " My name is Ezio Auditore de Firenze, and I would like to know why your master Aro has need to speak with me."

" That is something he did not tell us, only that he wished for us to bring you back to Volterra, so that you may speak with him." Demetri said.

Ezio raised an eyebrow, " I remember now, that was you on the rooftops in Volterra. I admit, I am curious as to how you blocked my knife." Demetri smirked slightly and Ezio smiled back like a predator.

Felix meanwhile was getting bored, they found the assassin, but they weren't dragging him back to Volterra yet, as Demetri seemed to be fascinated with the Assassin, and the assassin was also fascinated with Demetri. He hadn't seen Demetri this animated in years and in truth seemed to freak him out a bit. He watched the conversation between them and was started to get even more bored, if that was possible.

" Hey, can we get an answer, or do we have to knock you out and take you back to Volterra forcefully?" Felix bit out, irritated.

Ezio looked at the huge man and then at Demetri who was glaring at the bigger man with anger in his eyes. Felix raised his eyebrows at the man daring him to make a comment back, but Felix was flabbergasted when Ezio looked at him with amusement in eyes, and turned to Demetri, " I will go with you to Volterra, just so I do not get knocked out and taken forcibly."

Felix growled, this man thought him of no consequence, and was about to try to snap the man's neck when Demetri growled right back at him, and spoke to softly for the man to hear, " You will not touch him. Master Aro still has to talk to him." Felix grunted and turned away.

Demetri then turned back to Ezio, " Shall we go?"

* * *

Ezio had been extremely wary and hesitant the instant he noticed the two in the villa, turning on his sight in his uncle's office, the world faded to grey and colors he was looking at a strange map, but two pieces were missing so he could be sure what it was a map of. But as he turned on the sight he noticed two extra people in the near the door that lead to the outside. He almost reached for his daggers but be noticed that the colors were blue. _Allies? _He thought, but the so-called allies were not entering the room nor did they announce themselves. That was when he sensed that strange fear again, that feeling that he felt in Volterra, flee or fight.

But now, here he was staring at the slightly shorter man or named Demetri asking him to go back to Volterra, and strangely Ezio had agreed. But it felt like he couldn't not agree, the man was breathtaking, and he was staring at the man like he used to stare at Caterina Sforza or in the past like his dear friend Leonardo. The only thing that he noticed about both of the men was their eyes, their eyes were red, a mesmerizing scarlet red.

He had answered an affirmative to Demetri's inquiry about go, he stared at the two of them wondering how they were going to get to Volterra if the horses were two scared to even let them near. He heard Felix cursing and smiling smugly Ezio walked right up to nice white horse and jumped swiftly onto the saddle, " And how are you two going to get to Volterra?"

Felix glared at Ezio, and then at Demetri and cursed loudly again, " I will run to Volterra, Demetri, you can stay with your friend." Felix snarled and turned away from them. Demetri looked at Ezio and shook his head.

" We will follow you Ezio to Volterra, please go and we will follow."

Ezio nodded and pushed his horse into a gallop. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Ezio looked at the high walls of Volterra and somehow he felt like his entire life was going to change. Almost like when his father and brothers were put to death and his life changed, but that had happened unexpectedly, he had thought that his father and brother would be pardoned and released, but to face the fact that his father and brothers weren't coming back and that he had to care for his mother and sister, practically slapped him in the face with the sudden reality that he had to mature and look after his remaining family.

But now, he could _sense_ that his life was going to change, the life that he had, the life of going after everyone that had a hand in the murder of his father and brothers, and he was almost done, he only had one more man to kill.

" Come Ezio, this way." Ezio dismounted from his horse and looked at Demetri who was waiting for him near the gates of the city, Felix had already disappeared from view and was probably already in the city. With subtlety Ezio switched to his sight again and saw that Demetri was still blue.

He followed the man into the city and up the walk ways till they came to an ancient palazzo. Ezio followed Demetri inside, and tensed as the door closed behind him, feeling like it sealed his fate.

He followed Demetri down the hallways and then they came to two large imposing doors. Demetri laid a hand on Ezio's forearm and spoke softly to him, " I wish you luck Ezio Auditore." Then Demetri was opening the doors.

* * *

_1499 – After the opening of the Vault and the humiliation of Rodrigo Borgia._

Ezio's mind was in shock as he stepped into his home of Monteriggioni and found his uncle, the man was aging and getting on in years but he was still doing well for 65 years.

Ezio explained everything that happened to him in Rome, the confrontation with Rodrigo Borgia, and the opening of the Vault. Mario was confused as well with the apparition that explained that the message was for one named Desmond.

" But who is Desmond?" Mario asked.

Ezio shook his head, " I do not know uncle, the woman named Minerva didn't explain, practically told me to shut up, and that her message was for Desmond."

Mario cursed, " So much for the Vault being a secret weapon that we could've used towards the Templars."

Ezio nodded and then sighed, " Uncle, if anything were to happen to me in retaliation for this attack on Rome, then I need you take care of Claudia and mother."

" Of course nipote." Mario laid a hand on Ezio's shoulder and squeezed it looking at his nephew with concern in his eyes, " But why do say that?"

" I have to leave soon again uncle, I need to send a message to Antonio in Venezia to watch over Rosa and my child." Ezio avoided his uncle inquires and left the room. Ezio did as he said and sent a message to Antonio asking him to care for Rosa and his child. He was sad that he never got to see his son, but he had made a deal. He had made a deal with Aro two years ago in exchange for being able to finish to what he started. He knew that once after his attack on Rome, he would have to head back to Volterra and become a vampire.

Aro had been delighted and agreed to the postponement of his change and allowed him to leave Volterra. Demetri had been hurt to see that Ezio walked out without saying farewell, but Ezio had been in shock at what he heard in that room, and immediately left.

Ezio went around the villa and in subtle ways began to say his goodbyes. He gave Claudia a necklace that had bought in Rome, and finally deposited the last of the hundred feathers, and finally saw life appear back in his mother who finally hugged him and gave him the Auditore Family cape. He then left quietly in the night.

When he reached Volterra, Ezio walked into the city and up the same pathways he had gone up two years ago and gained entrance into the Palazzo of the Volturi, where he was immediately joined by Demetri who greeted him. Ezio greeted him back and they walked silently to the two doors that lead to the room that had changed his life forever and would change it once more.

_To Be Continued…_

* * *

Alright I lied, I said that it was going to be a two shot, but instead I'm making it a three shot, because the epilogue is next. Should I make a relationship between Ezio and Demetri or simply make it like they were close friends almost like brothers?

Please help me decide.

And I'm sorry that I took so long but I was extremely busy with work, please forgive me.

And please Review…


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Finally I finished this story. I decided to make Ezio and Demetri, really close friends, and really I didn't know what power to give Ezio when he became a vampire, so I made no mention of it.

Thank you for your reviews and please review this, and tell me what you think of the story.

The Assassin in Volterra – Epilogue

_April 30__th__ 1519 – _

Leonardo da Vinci was tiredly looking out the window into the darkness of the night as he reflected over the years of his life, but mostly he was remembering his dear friend Ezio Auditore.

Ezio had fascinated him ever since he had opened the door to see Ezio back in Florence, and that fascination had never ceased through out his life, even when Ezio disappeared back in 1499, twenty years without seeing his friend, and when he had heard that Ezio had disappeared, he knew that something had happened to his friend. But he had never voiced his feeling.

It was only two years later while in the dangerous employ of Cesare Borgia that it hit him. He had found a sketch of Ezio that he had drawn back in the days when he used to live in Venezia, and started crying.

He cried for two days.

That bitter feeling, that hurt, that _loss_. It felt like someone had torn out his heart, to know that feeling that you will _never _see your dearest friend again in this life.

It still left him feeling breathless as he thought about it, and felt tears making their way down his cheeks.

But now he knew that he was dying, and voiced a wish that he carried with him for the last twenty years, " I wish that I could see Ezio one last time."

_May 1__st__ 1519 – _

Two figures in dark robes, made their way across the French countryside and entered the town of Amboise, they sped through the town and came to the Chateau d'Amboise over looking the Loire river and paused.

" Are you sure he's here?"

" Yes, I can smell him here," The taller figure inhaled and ran to another Chateau around 500 meters away from the main Chateau and made their way up the building till they came to a window, " He's here."

The shorter figure looked discreetly through the window, and saw a man, balding, a white beard covering his face, and tired eyes, looking at the ceiling, " This is Leonardo da Vinci, the one that you stole several drawings from a couple years back?"

The other man smiled, " Yes, I stole them so I could keep them to remind me of our time together, our dearest friendship that we shared. We loved each other deeply like brothers, like I do you. You've been there for me Demetri, through everything that has happened."

Demetri if he could, he would have blushed at the compliment. Then he looked through the window again, " You know that he doesn't have long left."

Ezio Auditore looked grim in seconds, " I know," He breathed quietly, " The scent of the illness permeates his body. It will be soon."

" So you've come to say goodbye."

" Yes."

Ezio looked through the window and closed his eyes.

_May 1__st__ 1519, late night – _

Leonardo coughed and tried to reach for the glass of water near his bedside and encountered cold fingertips handing him the glass.

" _Déclarez-vous_!" He coughed out while taking the water and sipping, while trying to catch a glimpse of the person under the hood.

The figure shifted his weight as if in discomfort, and then spoke, " _Perdonatemi_ Leonardo. It's been a long time old friend."

Leonardo froze. The voice sounded different, but the same if that made any sense at all, but that all faded to the back of his mind when the figure slipped his hood down, and Leonardo did all that he could to keep his breathing in check, but something fell from his cheek that made the figure come closer, and wiped away the tears that were now falling. It was all too much! Ezio was here!

Ezio was here! He cried out softly and weakly grabbed Ezio around the neck drawing him closer. He gasped, and cried against Ezio, feeling a strong sense of joy and love towards his friend. Ezio held the now fragile body of his friend in his arms as he cried, and buried his head in Leonardo's hair, breathing in the scent that he would always remember.

He would always remember Leonardo. The way Leonardo had greeted him every time he came to visit, the strong friendship they held, the love for one another.

Leonardo looked up at Ezio, and whispered, " How?"

Ezio smiled, and told Leonardo all that had happened, and Leonardo listened quietly to his tale, and knew that it was true. Ezio's body was as hard as granite, he was cold to the touch, and his eyes burned red. Some part inside of him wanted to recoil and yell in fright, but he stomped it down. Ezio looked like he was almost expecting him to scream, and try to run, but he didn't and stayed in Ezio's arms.

" And where is this Demetri?" Leonardo asked quietly.

" Here," A voice said near the window, " It is nice to meet you Maestro."

Leonardo shook his head, " Please call me Leonardo, and I am pleased to meet you as well."

The Conversation continued into the night, and Ezio could see that his friend was getting severely tired, so he held his friend into the night and whispered quietly, " You will always be my friend Leonardo," He wished then, more than ever that he could cry at that moment, " I love you my dear friend."

" I love you as well dear Ezio." Leonardo then tried to reach towards the nightstand and grabbed something off of it, " Here, I want you to have this to remember me by. I always remember you trying to steal it, so I want you to have it."

Ezio laughed quietly as Leonardo handed him his red hat that he always wore, and gently took it, mindful of his strength and tucked it under his robe, " I will treasure this Leonardo." Ezio said smiling, as he tried to pull those precious memories from the haze that came after his change. Leonardo smiled back, as Ezio gently lifted him up to stand and still holding his ailing friend Ezio kissed him gently on the forehead and Leonardo kissed his cheek.

Ezio finally eased Leonardo back into bed, and covered Leonardo with the blankets, " I will never forget you."

Leonardo smiled, " Ezio my dear, I will never forget you either."

Demetri laid a hand on Ezio's shoulder, " Ezio, somebody is coming, and the sun is going to rise, we must go."

" _Arrivederci_ Ezio, and Demetri, please take care of him."

Demetri nodded, " I will Leonardo."

" _Arrivederci _Leonardo." Ezio said one last time.

Then they were gone.

Leonardo sighed, and grimaced in pain.

The date was now May the 2nd 1519.

Leonardo died in the afternoon, in the arms of King Francis I. A few days later he was buried in the Chapel of Saint-Hubert in Château d'Amboise.

Ezio grieved for months.

_487 years later… __Late 2006 – The Confrontation _

Ezio looked around the field of vampires and kept to back of Demetri, as Aro, Caius, and Marcus talked to discuss the fate of the ones known as the Cullens. But really Ezio wasn't even listening at the incredulousness of all this to take down a group of vegetarian vampires. He was almost for the first time in his mortal and immortal life bored, and he could sense Demetri was as well.

Across the field a copper haired vampire chuckled.

Ezio then spotted Eleazar, and his mate Carmen, and knew that if it came down to it, he would not fight his old friend.

Ezio knew what happened at things such as these, Chelsea would try to break their ties to each other, and then the two sadists would use their power to subdue the opposing side. So Ezio waited for the little sadist to use her power, but nothing happened, he leaned down to Demetri and quietly said, " What happened."

" Isabella Swan. The newborn over there looks like she has the power to shield."

Ezio nodded, and then heard things that made him snarl loudly, " I will kill them if they try." He said as he heard plans to take down Demetri.

_Across the field…_

Eleazar looked at Edward, " I must caution you young Edward, you see that man just behind Demetri, he is the most dangerous man I've ever seen in all my life. You must take caution if you try to go after him. But I will not help you, not because I am afraid of him, but because he is my friend."

Edward nodded as he took in the dark thoughts of the man called Ezio Auditore, thoughts that showed what he would do to the attacker of Demetri.

Maybe he could use Emmett's help, as well as Garrett's.

_After the Confrontation…_

Ezio sighed, that was big waste of time! Nothing happened! No fight, no nothing. The little half-breed was claimed not a threat to the Volturi and they retreated.

Demetri looked at Ezio, " You alright?"

Ezio stopped running through the forest and came to a halt near a clearing, " 507 years Demetri, that's how long I've been doing this. I want to see the world, my friend, enjoy the things in it."

Demetri knew where this was going and nodded solemnly, " You wish to leave the Volturi."

Ezio looked away and nodded, " I wanted to tell Aro when we got back to Volterra, but that is what I wish. If Aro has need of me I will be there, but I would like to leave. But I would like for you to come with me."

Demetri looked shocked at the request, and looked down at the ground, " Ezio I must think about this."

" I know Demetri."

_Volterra – _

" I am sad to see you leave Ezio, but I will grant this request, only if you come back if I need you."

" I will Aro."

Aro sighed, and leaned back into his throne, the other two absent of their occupiers, and nodded, " I see you have asked Demetri to go with you."

Ezio nodded, " Yes, but he has yet to give me an answer."

" I see." Aro sat thinking, " And if I do grant his request, what do you two wish to do?" Aro asked as he looked at Ezio.

" I want to see the world _Maestro_, and I would like see it with my dear friend."

" Then go, I will call on Demetri if I have need of him or you, but I will grant this, as a reward for all your years of faithful service."

" Thank you Aro."

_Two Days Later…_

" I still don't know how you got Master Aro to agree to my leaving."

" You don't want to know. So now lets go see the world!"

"Ezio, how did you do it?" Demetri still questioned as they left Volterra. Ezio smiled and didn't answer as he ran laughing, when Demetri started to chase him through the countryside yelling.

The End…?

**Translations – **

_Déclarez-vous – _Declare yourself

_Perdonatemi – _Forgive me

_Maestro – _Master

_Arrivederci – _Goodbye

Please Review


End file.
